Monkees in Oz
by monkeemama1985
Summary: I had this idea of what I thought it would be like to have the monkees be in the wizard of oz story so I figured I'd try giving it a shot. I unfortunately don't own the monkees or the wizard of oz, but I do own the original character of my story.
1. Chapter 1

It was an unusually windy afternoon when,Stephanie frustratedly walked through the front door of the pad and slammed her books down on the table.

Ignoring the confused stare from Peter, who wondered what could be troubling the young girl,he waited until she calmed down a bit to find out what happened.

"Is everything alright Steph?"asked Peter

"No."Stephanie sighed "We've got to do a play at school."

"That sounds like it could be fun."said Peter "What play are you going to do?"

"The wizard of oz."Stephanie said as she handed the script to Peter

"The wizard of oz,I used to love this story when I was a kid."Peter said looking over the script

"Yeah,it's a kid's story,which is why I don't understand why we're doing it in high school."Stephanie groaned

"Looks like you got the lead,at least."spod Peter

Trying to force a smile,Stephanie soon heard the sound of Mike's car pull up in the reading the script as the other three came into the house,Peter noticed the unusual yet sometimes normal stare from Micky,who had a goofy grin upon his face.

"Hey Pete,whatcha got there?"asked Micky

"A script for the wizard of oz play at steph's school."said Peter

"Oh."said Micky "I never knew that you could read."

"I must have learned how to,around the same time you started putting curlers in your hair."Peter said as he continued reading

Instead of making a comeback,Micky walked away just as Mike and Davy tried to hide the smiles upon their faces. Handing the script back to Stephanie,Peter walked over to the kitchen to help put the groceries away,while Davy sat down on the sofa with Stephanie.

"So you're doing a play at your school?"Davy asked with a sigh

"I am."said Stephanie"Would you like to go?"

"You know I would."Davy said with a smile

"We're all gonna go kid."said Mike entering the room "When is it?"

"It's tonight."Stephanie sighed

"We'll be there front and center."said Mike

Thinking that she'd better get some more rehearsing done before tonight,Stephanie decided to go upstairs to her room and study her lines while the guys got ready to do some rehearsing of their own.

Just after she had gone upstairs,a huge gust of wind blew through the back door,knocking over all of the instruments. Hearing Micky cry about his drums,Mike grabbed him by the collar of his shirt,just as the winds began blowing stronger.

"Alright,we need to go down to the basement for shelter."said Mike

"But what about my drums?"Micky whimpered "I can't leave them here like this."

"Micky,what's more important,your safety or your drums?"asked Davy

"Do I really have to choose?"asked Micky

Before anybody could answer,another wind gust blew through. Rushing to the basement,the four monkees hurried inside and shut the door. Counting to see if everyone was there,Mike soon noticed that his sister was missing.

"Where's Steph?"asked Mike

"I could have sworn she came down here."said Micky

"Well,she's not."said Mike

"I think she went upstairs to her room, to go over her lines for the play tonight."said peter

"We have to go get her, before something happens to her."said Davy rushing up the basement stairs

"Hang on Davy,we don't know if its even safe to go out that door."said Mike

"Wait a minute,your sister is some where in the house possibly hurt,and you don't want to go help her?"said Davy

"Come on, lets go help Steph."said Mike

Pushing on the door to try and get it opened,Mike and Davy tried with all their might,but it wouldn't budge. Stuck in the basement,Mike could only hope that Stephanie took shelter some where during the storm.

Without any idea of what was happening downstairs,Stephanie threw her script on her bed,to go and see what the guys were doing. Leaving her room,and walking down the spiral staircase,Stephanie saw that the instruments and everything else was blown around the house.

Searching around for the guys,Stephanie saw the kitchen table blocking the basement door. Trying with all her might to move the table,Stephanie slipped on one of Micky's drum sticks,fell backward and hit her head on the coffee table.

Hearing a scream, the guys knew that Stephanie must have gotten a rush of adrenalin run through his body,Mike began flinging himself against the door,which eventually opened.

As all four monkees emerged from the basement,they found Stephanie lying unconscious on the floor. Beginning to fear the worse,the four of them rushed to her side to see if she was still breathing.

While unconscious,Stephanie could hear the muffled voices of the guys,as she felt everything around her spinning round and round.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I have been playing around with my idea of the monkees in the wizard of oz,and instead of sticking to how the wizard of oz is written, I chose to make it more monkeea style.**

Feeling everything continue to spin,Stephanie suddenly landed with a thud on to the ground. Slowly opening her eyes, Stephanie looked all around and saw bright colors everywhere,and yellow bricks upon the ground.

"I have a feeling I'm not in Malibu anymore."Stephanie said aloud

Getting up from the ground,Stephanie brushed off her clothes which changed from blue jeans and a buttoned down shirt,to a blue and white checkered jumper and sneakers.

Deciding to walk around to find a way home,Stephanie saw a familiar figure standing in the distance. Instantly recognizing it to be Davy,Stephanie ran right over to where he was standing.

"Davy?"Stephanie said as she touched his shoulder

"I beg your pardon,do I know you?"he asked

"It's me stephanie,you know Mike's kid sister."said stephanie

"You must have me confused with someone else,I'm the munchkin mayor."Davy replied

After hearing what he said,Stephanie now knew that she was definitely not in Malibu that he was just joking with her,Stephanie decided to go along with whatever it was and wherever she was at the moment.

"Okay,if you're the mayor of munchkins,could you tell me where I am and how I'm going to get back home."Stephanie sighed

"First of all,you're in the merry old land of oz and secondly,the only person who can tell you how to get home is the wizard."said Davy

"Uh-huh."said Stephane "And how exactly do I get to this wizard if you wouldn't mind."

"Follow the yellow brick road,that's all you have to do."Davy said as he disappeared

"Well isn't that great."Stephanie grumbled" I don't remember the story being this way."

Preparing to begin walking along the road,Stephanie saw something floating down from the sky. Shielding her eyes,Stephanie soon saw a pair of shoes with a note attached.

Rolling her eyes,Stephanie kicked off her sneakers and put on the shoes,which weren't ruby slippers but,red shiny cowgirl boots.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the scarecrow with the green wool hat

Once she had the boots upon her feet,Stephanie began walking along the yellow brick road. As she was walking,she passed by a cornfield and heard some one singing to the birds.

Wondering who could possibly be singing,since there was no one around but her,Stephanie finally saw a tall scarecrow with a green wool hat attached to a pole.

Doing a double take,Stephanie knew in a minute who the scarecrow reminded her of. Smacking herself in the forehead, Stephanie hopped over the fence,and walked to the scarecrow.

"Excuse me,but did I hear you singin?"asked Stephanie

"Maybe,depending on who's askin."said scarecrow Mike

"Funny,I thought scarecrows were supposed to scare away the birds,not sing to them."said Stephanie

"I tried scaring them,but then I'd have no one to talk to so,I started singing to sort of keep them around for company."scarecrow Mike sighed

"I guess that makes sense."said Stephanie

"Now that I told you somethin about me,maybe you could tell me what a nice kid like you,is doing in a place like this."said scarecrow Mike

"Well,I'm kinda lost."said Stephanie"I remember being home in California one minute rehearsing for a play,then I slipped on Micky's drumstick,hit my head and wound up here."

"Sounds like you've been through an awful lot,wish I could help you out but,I'm sort of stuck."said scarecrow Mike

"Maybe I can help you,if you just tell me what to do."said Stephanie

"If you could just pull that nail down in the back,I can drop to the ground I guess."said scarecrow Mike

Pulling down the nail at the back of the pole,Stephanie soon heard a thud as the scarecrow hit the ground. Helping him to his feet,Stephanie invited him to come along with her to see the wizard.

Shrugging his shoulders after taking a final look around the cornfield,the scarecrow held out his arm,which Stephanie wrapped hers around,and the two of them headed down the road together.

Knowing that there was a lot more for her to do before she's able to go home,Stephanie was definitely looking forward to whatever comes next.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: okay I kind of switched things around a bit in this chapter, instead of Stephanie meeting the tin man first like Dorothy does in the real story, I decided that Stephanie meets the cowardly lion first.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys,I'm glad everyone is liking my story.**

Lions and tigers and drummers? Oh my!

Now that she had met the scarecrow,Stephanie started to think it might not be such a bad adventure afterall. Walking along the yellow brick road,they came upon the forest.

Remembering this in the story as when Dorothy meets the cowardly lion,Stephanie prepared herself for the meeting with the lion. While not even halfway through the forest which was pitch dark,a bright light turned on and out came a lion with the same curly hair as Micky.

Staring strangely at the lion,Stephanie and Mike the scarecrow soon saw a microphone appear in front of the lion who began doing impressions. Shaking their heads as they got ready to walk away,the two of them were grabbed by the lion,who sat them down at a table which appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh good,an audience."Micky the lion said excitedly

"A lion who does impressions?"said Stephanie"I thought you were supposed to be a coward."

"Why be a coward,when I can be funny?"asked Micky the lion

"If you're funny,then why not make us laugh?"said scarecrow Mike

"Laughter? Right..right."said Micky the lion

Clearing his throat,the lion stood infront of the microphone and was about to tell a joke,when he suddenly froze. Wondering what made him suddenly freeze,Stephanie and scarecrow Mike turned around and saw the wicked witch.

Just like she mistook the mayor of the munchkins,scarecrow,and lion for her friends,Stephanie noticed how eerily the witch looked like their landlord .

"Alright lion,how many times do I have to tell you not to do anymore comedy acts?"asked wicked witch Babbit

"Well,you see..."Micky the lion stammered"I have an actual audience so.."

"I warned you about doing this,now you'll have to pay."said the witch raising his wand

"Now wait a minute."said scarecrow Mike "What right do you have coming here,and wavin that wand around here like that?"

"Stay out of it you pile of hay."shouted wicked witch Babbit

"I may be a pile of hay,but if I were you I'd get out of here before someone turns you into a frog with your own wand"said scarecrow Mike

"Alright,you win this round for now,but I'm warning you lion,if I catch you doing comedy again it's going to be lights out."wicked witch Babbit said disappearing in a puff of smoke

Coughing from the smoke after the witch left,Stephanie and scarecrow Mike turned towards the lion,who now had a goofy grin upon his face.

"Golly you guys are sure groovy,for helping me."said Micky the lion

"Don't mention it."said scarecrow Mike "Come on kid,lets get you to that there wizard."

"Hold on scarecrow,lets take the lion with us."said Stephanie"We can't just leave him here alone."

"Okay."scarecrow Mike sighed "But if he makes that witch come back,it's back to the forest he goes."

"Thanks scarecrow old buddy,old pal."Micky the lion said as he hugged the scarecrow

Laughing at how the two of them were behaving,sort of reminded her of how Micky and Mike usually acted. Now that the lion had joined their little group,the three of them began to walk down the yellow brick road,heading for the castle where the wizard lives.


	5. Chapter 5

A shy tinmam

Walking along the yellow brick road for as long as she had done,stephanie needed a break. Coming across a field full of apple trees as far as the eye could see, Stephanie sat down upon a tree stump,and took off the boots for a few minutes.

As Stephanie was resting,the scarecrow went to go keep an eye on the lion,who wandered off into the that they weren't alone in the field,the lion and scarecrow both jumped into the air,once they felt someone or something touch their shoulders.

Turning around,the two of them saw a man made of tin,covering his eyes. Having never seen a person or thing act that way,the scarecrow called for Stephanie,who quickly put back on the boots and went to see what they had gotten themselves into.

"What's with all the noise?"asked Stephanie

"We were sort of hoping,you'd be able to help us with this."said scarecrow Mike

It wasn't until the scarecrow moved that,Stephanie saw the tin man covering his eyes. Moving closer,Stephanie pulled his hands away from his eyes,and gave him a friendly smile.

Smiling back at Stephanie,the tin man looked over at the scarecrow and lion and smiled back at them as we'll.

"Are you okay?"asked Stephanie

"I am now that you're here."said Micky the lion

"She wasn't asking you."said scarecrow Mike"She was asking him."

"I'm fine now."said Peter the tin man "I'm sorry if I frightened the two of you."

"Us frightened?"Micky the lion chuckled "I'm a big scary lion,nothing scares me."

Glaring over at the lion,Stephanie turned her head toward the tin man and asked him if he wanted to come along with them to see the wizard. Shaking his head and smiling,the tin man grabbed one of the flowers from the field and gave it to Stephanie.

Since they still had a long way to go,Stephanie the scarecrow,lion and now the tin man made their way down the yellow brick road. Feeling a little better now that she was surrounded by her new found friends,Stephanie hoped they would soon reach where the wizard lived in the emerald city because,she really wanted to go home before any more weird things happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I've been reading your reviews to my story and I really appreciate the great feedback and the ideas. So I decided to give you guys some insight on what the scarecrow,lion and tin man plan on asking the wizard when they arrive in the emerald city. And those of you who are curious to know if and when Davy will make his next appearence, well you'll just have to wait and see.

The field of poppies

As they were walking and came to the bottom of a green hill,the lion and tin man were taking about what they would be asking the wizard for.

"So,what are you going to ask the wizard for?"asked Micky the lion

"For peace and love,and for there to be no more fighting in the world."sighed Peter the tin man"What about you?"

"Oh,I'd ask for him to help with my comedy act since I could definitely use some new material."Said Micky the lion

"What about you scarecrow,what would you ask for?"asked Peter tin man

"Right now,all I'm worried about is getting this kid home."sighed scarecrow Mike

"Oh come on man,there has to be something that you want."said Micky the lion

"I think you'd make a great leader,since you've taken charge of keeping everyone level headed since this journey began."Stephanie said smiling

"You think I'd be a great leader?"scarecrow Mike said blushing

With it beginning to get dark,and still having no idea how much further they needed to go until reaching the emerald city,the four travelers soon came across a field full of poppy flowers.

Knowing the kind of flowers they were from the story,Stephanie tried to warn the others but it was too late since,the lion and tin man were the first ones into the sea of poppies.

"Come on y'all,this ain't the time to go frolicking through the flowers,we got someplace to be."said scarecrow Mike

"Oh but these flowers are just so beautiful."said Peter the tin man

"He's right,these flowers are really outta sight."said Micky the lion "Come join us."

"Scarecrow,I think we really should get them out of there."said Stephanie

"Do you know something about those flowers?"asked scarecrow Mike

"They won't effect the tin man but, the lion will fall asleep."said Stephanie

Just as she had said those words,there was a loud thud,and then the sound of someone crying. Since she didn't want to go into the poppy field,Stephanie started climbing up the hill,but had been stopped by the scarecrow.

Instead of arguing with the scarecrow who was just as stubborn as Mike,Stephanie stayed at the bottom of the hill as she watched the scarecrow take over as the leader.

Once he had calmed down the tin man,the scarecrow grabbed the lion by his arms,and dragged him down the hill as the tin man followed behind. With the lion snoozing away,the three of them began figuring out how they were going to awaken him.

Thinking about how Mike usually woke Micky up back at home,Stephanie whispered in the scarecrow's ear what to do. Bending down towards the lion's head,the scarecrow screamed loudly in the lion's ear,which sent the poor lion practically flying into the air.

Clutching his chest as he finally calmed down,the lion grabbed the s scarecrow's shoulder and shook his head.

"Don't ever do that again."Micky the lion gasped

"It worked didn't it?"scarecrow Mike said with a sly smirk

"You're lucky I'm a nice guy or else,I would have ripped the stuffin outta you by now."Micky the lion growled

"Come on fellas,can't two individuals resolve their differences by shaking hands and being friends?"asked Peter the tin man trying to be the peace keeper

Continuing to argue,Stephanie started growing annoyed,and finally got in the middle of the three of them.

"That's enough out of the three of you."Stephanie sighed with frustration

"He started it."Micky the lion said with a pout

"It wouldn't have,if you would have listened to me from the get go."scarecrow Mike said crossing his arms

"I don't care who started what,all I want to do is find this wizard,and just go home."said Stephanie "Now either y'all get along and come with me,or Im going all by myself."

"I'll go with you."said Peter the tin man

"She's right."Micky the lion sighed

"We need to work together in order to get her home."said scarecrow Mike

Once they promised to get along from here on out,the four of them started their journey to the emerald city. Watching the way they were acting and then how she responded to their actions,made Stephanie feel even more s homesick .


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **thank you guys so much for everything! It's been real fun writing this story,not sure when I'll be writing the next chapter because I'm kinda working on another fic at the same time. So as far as whether I'm putting Glinda in the story, I haven't yet decided but I promise that I will do it as soon as I can.

Emerald city at last

Having such an eventful journey,Stephanie finally saw the gates if the emerald city a few miles away. Running toward the city,she was followed by the others who were out of breath once they arrived at the gates.

"Okay,now that we're here,how do we get in?"asked Micky the lion

"Why are you askin' me?"asked scarecrow Mike "Do I look like an information booth?"

"Well,no but I figured somebody would know."said Micky the lion

"Hey fellas,what about ringing this bell?"asked Peter the tin man

"Go ahead Steph,ring the bell."said scarecrow Mike

"Does it have to be me?"Stephanie gulped "Can't one of you do it?"

"I'll do it."Micky the lion quickly volunteered

Walking over to the rope,the lion started ringing the bell very loudly,until someone finally opened up a little doorway in the gate.

"Okay,okay whose been ringing the bell?"

Doing yet another double take the second she saw the gate keeper,Stephanie recognized him as Davy just like she did when she first met the mayor.

"So,which one of you have been ringing my bell?"asked gatekeeper Davy

"That would be me."said Micky the lion

"Well knock it off."said gatekeeper Davy "I heard you the first time."

"Excuse me if you please,but we were wondering if we could come in and see the wizard please."said Stephanie

"Sorry but,the wizard's very busy right now if you can come back tomorrow I'm sure he'll see you then."said gatekeeper Davy

"Now hang on a minute tiny,can't you see this poor girl is in need of the great wizard's guidance?"asked scarecrow Mike

"Look I only work here,so I don't make the rules."sighed gatekeeper Davy

"It couldn't hurt for you to bend the rules just this once."said Micky the lion

"Please?"added Peter the tin man

"Okay,but if I lose my job over this,you'll be in a lot of trouble."gatekeeper Davy sighed

Opening the gate and letting them inside,Stephanie thanked Davy the gatekeeper with a kiss upon the cheek. While in the middle of walking through the city,the lion commented about everything being the color green.

"I don't get why everything is green."said Micky the lion "Couldnt they have used other colors?"

"I kind of like it this way,kind of reminds me of my corn fields."said scarecrow Mike

"I thought you would have said something about the green wool hat upon your head."said Peter the tin man

"Why are you wearing a wool hat?"asked Micky the lion "Its not like its winter or anything."

"I'm not like you're typical scarecrow ya see,I aint never liked them straw hats so one day I found this hat lying around and decided that it suited me much better."said scarecrow Mike

"Oh."said Micky the lion

"That does make a lot of sense."Peter the tin man nodded in agreement

Thinking that they were about to start fighting again,Stephanie walked on ahead towards the front doors of the castle. Knocking upon the door,she and the others waited for an answer. Waiting a few minutes,there was no answer so Micky the lion suggested they leave.

"Guess no one is home."Micky the lion sighed

"Hang on,lets try knocking again maybe they didn't hear."suggested scarecrow Mike

"I'll knock."said Peter the tin man

Banging his head against the door, Stephanie the scarecrow and lion pulled him away before he gives himself a headache,or ends up breaking the door. When they pulled the tin man away, the door suddenly opened,with a loud creaking sound.

Hesitating about going inside,Stephanie,the scarecrow,lion and tin man locked arms and walked inside together.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for not posting for a couple days, life's been kinda hectic. Any way I have been playing around with chapter 8 a bit and came up with something that I hope you'll all like.**

****Wizards,witches and flying Monkees?

Slowly walking down the long Emerald green hallway,they soon found themselves infront of a big green podium with brightly glowing flames on each side.

With all of their knees shaking,the first one to run was the lion,as soon as the flames roared and the thundering voice of the wizard spoke.

"I am the powerful Oz,who dares to disturb me?"asked the wizard

"Your wizard ness, we come before you to ask for you to help Stephanie get back home."said scarecrow Mike

"I will help,but first you must do something for me."said the wizard

"You just name it,and we'll do it."said Peter the tinman

"I need you to go to the wicked witch's castle,and bring me the pull string he uses to create his minions."said the wizard "Do this for me, and I will grant your request."

"What does a pull string have to do,with my getting home?"asked Stephanie

"No questions,just do it!"the wizard roared loudly

Making a run for it as flames roared,the three of them found the lion cowering in a corner. Not sure how long they had,they left the Emerald city to go and get what the wizard had requested.

Watching from a distance,the wicked witch summoned his flying monkees,to go and bring the others to the castle. Going over his evil plan with his monkee minions,the wicked witch sent them out to perform their task.

Leaving the castle,the four flying monkees,began searching for the four weary travelers. During their flight,they began complaining about how they needed to find a new gig,since working for the witch was becoming a total drag.

"Man,once this is over we have to find a new gig."said monkee #1

"Who's gonna want four overgrown primates working for 'em?"asked monkee #2

"Fellas,there's loads of work in Oz,I'm sure we could find something to do."said monkee #3

"Should be easy for you,you could always go live with the munchkins."said monkee #2 smirking

"I'm getting tired of all these small jokes."monkee #3 sulked

"Will you two knock it off,we've still got a job to do."said monkee #1

"Hey,is that our target down there?"asked monkee #4

The entire time that the four flying monkees had been arguing,down on the ground,Stephanie and the others had started wondering where all the noise had been coming from.

All of the sudden,the sky had gotten dark and the only sounds to be heard were the screams from the lion. Screaming for monkee #2 to let her go,Stephanie soon saw the wicked witch's castle. Once everyone was back on the ground,Stephanie,the scarecrow,lion and tin man all stared at the outside of the building as they were led in through the door.

"Boy,I'll tell you one thing,this place is a dump."said scarecrow Mike

"Yeah well,it's home at least until we find a new gig."said monkee#1

"What do you guys do other than working for old ugly?"asked Micky the lion

"We're musicians in our spare time,or at least we'd like to be."said monkee#4 disappointedly

"Not to break up the conversation,but we still have a job to do."said monkee#2

Taking the prisoners to the wicked witch,Stephanie was wondering if she was ever going to get home,or if she actually was home since the wicked witch's lair looked almost exactly like the pad in Malibu.

By the time they were brought to the wicked witch,the four flying monkees were ordered to lock up the scarecrow,lion and tin man. Standing alone with the wicked witch,Stephanie didn't know whether to be frightened or angry because she had just about enough of being toyed around with.

"So my dear,we meet again."said wicked witch Babbit

"Yeah,it's definitely a meeting I wish I could have avoided."said Stephanie

"Spunky little thing aren't you?"asked wicked witch Babbit

"I come from a long line of people with bad tempers."Stephanie sighed "So how about letting my friends go.""

"All in good time my pretty."said wicked witch Babbit

While Stephanie was trying to figure out the witch's game,the four flying monkees had just finished locking the others in their cell.

"Another job well done."said monkee #2

"Hey guys,maybe we should let them go."sighed monkee#4

"Let them go? Are you mad?"asked monkee#3

"They haven't done anything wrong but help that nice young girl,so who are we to keep them?"asked monkee #4

"I think you guys,should listen to your friend and let us go."said Micky the lion

"You keep out of this."said monkee #2

"Now hang on a minute,I think #4 is right,we should let them go."said monkee#1

"I think you've all gone completely crackers."sighed monkee #3

"I knew I liked this fella."said scarecrow Mike pointing at monkee#1

Right when they were about to release the others,the wicked witch showed up with Stephanie,and ordered them to throw her in the cell as well. Doing as they were told,Stephanie had been placed in the cell and, the flying monkees followed their boss back to the lair.

Slumping down against the wall,Stephanie placed her head in her hands,and sighed hopelessly.

"This poor kid,we have to do something to help her."said Peter the tin man

"How? When we're locked up in this cell?"asked Micky the lion

"Give me a minute,and I'll try to figure out something."said scarecrow Mike

Trying to figure out how to help Stephanie,the scarecrow,lion and tin man weren't alone in planning a rescue mission,since the flying monkees were willing to help her too.

Oh one more thing...see if you can guess which flying monkee is who :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: good job on guessing who the flying monkees are you guys! I'm so happy that everyone is liking this story. **

Flying monkees to the rescue

Back in the wicked witch's lair,the four flying monkees were standing in line listening to the wicked witch gloat about capturing the prisoners,and what he had in store for each and everyone of them.

"Lets see,I'll use the scarecrow to stuff my mattress,the lion as a throw rug,and the tin man for scrap metal."wicked witch Babbit chuckled

"What about the young girl?"asked monkee#4

"I shall make her my new minion,so I won't be needing you four mangey fleabags any longer."said wicked witch Babbit

"Fleabags?!"monkee#2 shouted "Just because we're covered with fur doesn't make us fleabags."

"I made you who you are,so I can call you what ever I like."wicked witch Babbit scoffed

"Oh yeah,well maybe we don't want to be your minions anymore."said monkee#1 "As a matter of fact,we quit."

"Go on,I can always make more minions,just by pulling this little cord right here."said wicked witch Babbit

Unsure if he was bluffing or not,the four flying monkees tried to stop the wicked witch before he could make more monkee minions appear.

Hearing all kinds of commotion going on down the hall,the tin man leaned against the cell door which suddenly opened causing him to fall to the floor with a very loud bang. Free from their cell, Stephanie,the scarecrow lion and tin man ran down the hall to go try and help.

Running through the door, everyone split up to try and stop the wicked witch. During the commotion, Stephanie saw the pull string dangling from the ceiling. Sneaking past everyone,she got to work grabbing the string.

Getting caught by the wicked witch the second she had the string in her hands,Stephanie knew that she needed to protect the cord at all costs. Tossing the cord back and forth between the flying monkees,scarecrow,lion and tin man,Stephanie was about to catch the cord when the wicked witch caught it and knocked her to the ground.

The second she hit the floor,the scarecrow,lion and tin man rushed to her side while, the flying monkees went after the wicked witch. Starting to panic as he was suddenly surrounded by four very angry flying monkees,the wicked witch dropped the pull cord,and made a run for it never to be seen again.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: okay I'm getting close to ending this story,and I decided to do things a little differently about how Stephanie is going to be going home in the next chapter. Hopefully everyone will like these last two chapters.**

Getting ready to go home

Now that the wicked witch was long gone and Stephanie was back upon her feet,flying monkee#3 handed her the pull cord and smiled while doing so. Stephanie thanked them for everything,and prepared to leave until she suddenly realized that she couldn't leave the flying monkees behind after everything they had done.

"I know that this is a little strange but,would the four of you like to come to the wizard's castle with us?"asked Stephanie

"We've got nothing else to do,so why not."said monkee #1

"Looks like we've got a small army now,doesn't it?"said scarecrow Mike with a slight sigh

"Who are you talking to?"asked Micky the lion

"Hey,we should get back to the wizard's castle so Steph can go back home."said Peter the tin man

"We'll never make it back in time,if we walked."Stephanie sighed

"We could give you guys a ride since,we're all headed to the same place now."said monkee #2

"I hope we're not flying again because,I get air sick."Peter the tin man groaned

"That's interesting,the same thing happens to me."said monkee#4

"If we're not going to fly,then how do we get to the Emerald city?"asked monkee#3

"There's only one way I could think of."said monkee#1 as he hit a button on the wall

Suddenly feeling a rumble underneath all of their feet,everyone moved as soon as the floor opened and revealed a red convertable. While time was growing shorter, everyone piled into the car as monkee#1 drove as quickly as possible to the emerald city.

Holding on for dear life,Stephanie began praying that she'd make it home in one piece,especially after a car ride like this one. Reaching the gates of the Emerald city,they were once again met by the gate keeper,who this time followed everyone into the wizard's castle.

With her head held high Stephanie,led the way to the wizard's throne room and approached the podium. Just like the last time,there was the roaring flames,which yet again scared the lion who tried to run,but was stopped by the flying monkees,scarecrow,tin man and gate keeper.

Clearing her throat,Stephanie called to the wizard to let him know,that they had completed their task.

"Great wizard,I stand before you with the pull cord that once belonged to the wicked witch."said Stephanie

"Why isn't he talking?"Micky the lion whispered

"I don't know,but something's not right about this."said scarecrow Mike

Becoming disappointed,everyone looked at the gate keeper who had no idea what was going on either.

"Do you know what's going on here?"asked monkee#1

"Not really."gatekeeper Davy sighed "I rarely come in here you see."

"But as the gate keeper,isn't it your job to keep an eye on things around the castle?"asked Micky the lion

"I'm not just the gatekeeper,I'm also the mayor of munchkin land,so I sort of have to travel back and forth between places you see."said gatekeeper

"So you're just a jack of all trades then aren't you?"asked scarecrow Mike

"I guess you could say that."said gatekeeper Davy

Completely off subject,it wasn't until tin man Peter cleared his throat that everyone started paying attention to the situation that was at hand.

"Does everyone think that maybe,Steph should try talking to him again?"asked peter the tin man

"Hey,maybe one of us ought to fly up there and see what's going on."said monkee#1

"I'll do it."said monkee#3

Flying up to where the wizard's face should have been,monkee#3 noticed velvet curtains,behind the podium and returned with a ventriloquist dummy wearing a suit.

Seeing that its pull cord was broken,monkee#3 placed the dummy on the ground and then stood among the others.

"Do you mean to tell me,that we went on a quest to find a string for some dummy?"asked scarecrow Mike

"I'm never going to get home."Stephanie sighed "I might as well just stay here."

"Maybe if we try fixing it,then it could work again and tell Steph how to get home."said Micky the lion

"Allow me to fix him."said monkee#2 "I do have fingers afterall."

"Why should you fix him? I could do it too."said Micky the lion

"Hey guys,you might want to be careful not to break him,or else Steph can't go home."said tin man Peter

"I said I can fix him."said Micky the lion

"And I said that I'll do it because,I actually have fingers."said monkee#2 as he pulled on the dummy

With monkee #2 pulling on the dummy along with the lion everybody could hear as the dummy began to give way. During their game of tug of war,the scarecrow,tin man,gatekeeper and remaining flying monkees shouted at the two of them to stop.

It wasn't until the dummy broke apart that Stephanie who tried getting out of the way, got blinded by the burst of magic dust,stumbled backward and hit her head on the hard floor.

"Now look what y'all had gone and done."said scarecrow Mike

"Oops."both Micky the lion and monkee#2 said at the same time


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright here it is the last chapter of my monkees in Oz story. I had a lot of fun writing this story and maybe I will come up with another crazy adventure for our beloved monkees. If any of you guys have ideas of where or what you'd like to see them involved in next feel free to send ideas my way,and I will gladly turn them into my next fic.**

**** No place like home

Not soon after the dummy broke apart and Stephanie had yet again wound up unconcious,things began spinning all around her once again. Unable to make out the voices that were calling out for her to wake up,Stephanie could feel herself slowly starting to fall.

Wondering if she was just going to continue falling until who knows when,Stephanie finally landed and could start making our the voices calling to her.

"Come on kid,open your eyes."Mike pleaded

"Any change yet Mike?"asked Davy

"Nothing yet."Mike sighed

"Is there anything we can do to help?"asked Peter

"No thanks good buddy,just have to wait and see now."said Mike

"It's been two days,shouldn't she have woken up by now or something?"asked Micky

"I'm well aware of how long it's been Micky,you don't have to remind me."Mike snapped

Tossing and turning,Stephanie slowly opened her to focus on her surroundings,Stephanie saw that she was home in her room,surrounded by Mike and the guys who looked like their normal selves.

"Mike? What happened?"asked Stephanie

"You hit your head tripping on Micky's drumstick,a few days ago kid."said Mike

"No,I mean why aren't you dressed in your overalls?"asked Stephanie

"Overalls?"Mike said with confusion "What are you talking about kid?"

Very much confused about her adventure,Stephanie stared at the guys strangely for a few seconds and then touched the back of her head where she felt a slight bump.

"Steph,what's the last thing you remember?"asked Micky

"I remember rehearsing my lines for the play,and then I don't remember."Stephanie sighed "The play?! I totally forgot about the play."

"Relax Stephanie,your teacher called and cancelled the whole entire thing."said Davy

"Good."Stephanie sighed with relief

"But I thought you wanted to,be in the school play Steph."said Peter

"Not anymore,I think I had enough of an adventure,in the merry old land of Oz to last a lifetime."said Stephanie

Relieved that Stephanie was going to be okay,the four monkees left her to rest and went back downstairs. Thinking about what Stephanie had said,Peter stopped in the middle of the stairs,and decided to ask the others if they understood what she had even meant.

"Hey guys,what did Steph mean about what she said?"asked Peter

"Peter my friend,whatever Steph went through while unconscious may never make sense to us as of now,but whenever it makes sense to her,I'm sure it will one day for us too."said Mike as he patted Peter's shoulder

"I wonder who I was in steph's dream."Micky said in a fantasy like tone

"Oh that's an easy one,you were probably the cowardly lion."said Davy

"If I was the cowardly lion,then you must have been one or all of the munchkins."Micky said with a sky smile

Although she may never understand how or even why she was in Oz,Stephanie knew that being home is definitely where she truly belonged. Reading the final page of her script,Stephanie heard the sounds of the guys arguing downstairs and,knew that Dorothy was right all along,there truly was no place like home.


End file.
